starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
C1-10P
C1-10P, comúnmente conocido como "Chopper", fue un Droide Astromecánico con programación masculina que estuvo activo en los primeros años del Imperio Galáctico. Al pertenecer a un grupo de individuos que se rebelaron contra el Imperio, estaba hecho con piezas de repuesto, ya que sus amos no podían permitirse nada nuevo. A diferencia de muchos otros droides astromecánicos como el famoso R2-D2, a Chopper no le importaba ser querido por las personas con quien trabajaba. Aunque que él era siempre irascible, obstinado e irritable, Chopper siempre ayudaba a salvar el día, lo que llevó a sus compañeros a perdonar su peculiar personalidad. Chopper se hizo un miembro imprescindible del Espíritu ya que la personalización del Espíritu llegó hasta tal punto de que él era único que entendía sus sistemas lo suficientemente bien como para que siguiera funcionando. A pesar de sus habilidades mecánicas, prefería jugar a cosas como el Holoajedrez antes que realizar trabajos rutinarios a bordo de la nave. Su herramienta favorita era su sonda de electrochoque, que utilizaba contra sus enemigos. El lenguaje de Chopper sólo podía ser entendido por Hera Syndulla y Sabine Wren, y él y Ezra Bridger disfrutaban haciéndose trucos entre sí. Biografía Vida temprana Después de asaltar un convoy de suministros Imperial, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, y C1-10P se encontraron bajo fuego de varios cazas TIE. Después de que el ataque deshabilitara los escudos y el sistema de comunicaciones interno del Espíritu, Chopper recibió órdenes contradictorias de Syndulla y Jarrus respecto a qué debía arreglar primero. La solución definitiva de Chopper al problema fue a hacerse cargo de los cañones láser para destruir el último caza TIE él mismo. Atraco en Lothal En el 5 ABY, Chopper estuvo involucrado en un atraco llevado a cabo por los Rebeldes de Lothal en Ciudad Capital. Los compañeros de Chopper debían robar las cajas de un convoy de suministros imperial, pero Ezra Bridger, un huérfano de Lothal sensible a la Fuerza, se les adelantó y robó dos cajas del convoy. Mientras los rebeldes perseguían al chico, Chopper y Hera Syndulla fueron recogiendo progresivamente a cada uno de ellos, subiéndolos a bordo de su nave, el Espíritu. Finalmente, recogieron también a Ezra, que estaba siendo perseguido por varios cazas TIE. Mientras huían de los cazas TIE, Chopper expresó su enfado a Kanan Jarrus por haber llamado la atención de los imperiales. Como respuesta, Jarrus hizo callar a Chopper argumentando que había sido un día duro. Cuando lograron despistar a los cazas TIE que perseguían al Espíritu, los rebeldes regresaron a Lothal. Mientras Sabine Wren, Zeb Orrelios y Ezra iban a repartir comida entre los habitantes de Ciudad Tarkin, Hera y Kanan fueron a reunirse con el señor del crimen Cikatro Vizago. Chopper se quedó a bordo del Espíritu. A cambio las cajas robadas del convoy, Vizago dio una recompensa monetaria a los rebeldes, e informó a Hera y Kanan del supuesto paradero de varios prisioneros wookiees. Rescatando wookiees Hera llevó a los tripulantes del Espíritu ''hasta el transporte imperial en el que supuestamente se hayaban los wookiees, y mientras Kanan, Zeb, Sabine y Chopper se infiltraban en el transporte, ella se quedó en el ''Espíritu ''con Ezra. Chopper se dirigió junto a Sabine hacia los controles del transporte. Cuando Kanan y Zeb iban a liberar de una celda a los prisioneros wookiees, apareció Ezra gritando que todo era una trampa. Entonces, empezaron a salir soldados de asalto de la celda donde supuestamente estaban los wookiees. Sabine y Chopper colocaron explosivos en los controles del transporte, y al enterarse de que todo era una trampa, Chopper desactivó la gravedad en el transporte para ayudar a sus compañeros. Luego, él y Sabine se dirigieron hacia el ''Espíritu. Al llegar a la entrada del Espíritu, Chopper y Sabine activaron de nuevo la gravedad y accionaron los explosivos que habían instalado. Cuando todos regresaron a bordo del Espíritu, se dieron cuenta de que Ezra había sido capturado por el Agente Kallus. Entonces, los rebeldes decidieron someter a votación si debían ir a rescatar a Ezra o no. Gracias al voto de Hera, Kanan y Chopper, los rebeldes decidieron volver a por Bridger. Una vez le hubieron rescatado, el chico les reveló la verdadera ubicación de los wookiees, la cual había oído estando prisionero del Imperio. De ese modo, Hera y Chopper llevaron a los Rebeldes de Lothal a Kessel, donde cayeron en una emboscada. Hera y Chopper tuvieron que deshacerse de varios cazas TIE mientras los wookiees y los rebeldes luchaban contra muchos soldados de asalto en tierra. A media lucha, Kanan reveló al Imperio que era un Jedi, permitiendo a sus compañeros meterse en cajas. Cuando Kanan entró en una de las cajas, Hera recogió todas las cajas y las subió a bordo del Espíritu. Zeb les informó de que Ezra se había ido a rescatar al wookiee Kitwarr, por lo que Hera llevó a Kanan hasta donde estaban el chico y Kitwarr, acorralados por Kallus. Kanan logró deshacerse de Kallus, y una vez que Ezra y Kitwarr estuvieron dentro del Espíritu, Chopper y Hera sacaron a todo el mundo del planeta. Cuando los wookiees se hubieron marchado, Hera y Chopper llevaron a Bridger de vuelta a Lothal. Kanan ofreció a Bridger que fuera su Padawan, cosa que Ezra aceptó. De este modo, Ezra se unió a la tripulación del Espíritu. Disruptores imperiales Después de que el Espíritu ''escapara de una lucha contra varios cazas TIE y un Destructor Estelar, los rebeldes emprendieron una misión de contrabando de armas que había sido solicitada por Cikatro Vizago, porque necesitaban dinero para comprar alimentos, explosivos y combustible. Por ese motivo, entraron en un puerto espacial de Lothal y subieron a un transporte con el destino a Garel. De acuerdo con un plan de Kanan Jarrus, los rebeldes debían fingir no conocerse entre ellos. Ezra Bridger fingió ser el propietario de Chopper, que estaba molestando a otros pasajeros, por lo que Kanan se quejó de esto al piloto droide RX-24 y Chopper fue enviado a la parte posterior de la nave. Ezra, sin embargo, insistió en que los otros droides del transporte debían abandonar también la zona de pasajeros. Por ese motivo, la Ministra de Lothal, Maketh Tua, perdió a su Droide de protocolo C-3PO, y a R2-D2 de manera que Sabine se ofreció como traductora para que la ministra pudiera entender al traficante de armas aqualish Amda Wabo. Momentos después Tua preguntó por la ubicación de unos disruptores, y Wabo respondió que estaban en la bahía 7 del puerto espacial Garel. Wren tradujo mal a propósito que estaban en la bahía 17. En la parte posterior del transporte, Chopper conoció a C-3PO y a R2-D2. Cuando 3PO expresó su indignación por haber sido tratado igual que un droide astromecánico, Chopper se mostró de acuerdo con las quejas de 3PO. Entonces, 3PO sugirió a R2 que debería comportarse como Chopper, y comenzó a elogiar al droide. Por ese motivo, R2 mantuvo una actitud conflictiva con Chopper. Una vez en Garel, Ezra fue el primero en salir del transporte y Wren le susurró a que bahía del puerto debía dirigirse. Bridger subió a los tejados de la ciudad a través de un conducto de ventilación. Cuando llegó a la bahía, abrió la puerta del hangar a los demás rebeldes, que descubrieron que el contenido de la caja que tenían que entregar a Vizago contenia disruptores de iones T-7. Mientras tanto, la Ministra se dio cuenta de que la verdadera ubicación de los disruptores era la bahía 7, y achacó el error a una mala traducción accidental de Sabine. Cuando Chopper vio que los imperiales se acercaban a la bahía 7, embistió a R2. 3PO, al ver que se estaba iniciando una pelea entre Chopper y R2, exigió a R2-D2 que se disculpase. Al reconocer a Chopper, la ministra Tua se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada y se dirigió junto a algunos soldados de asalto a la bahía 7. Después de una breve pelea, cuando todas las cajas estuvieron a bordo del ''Espíritu, los rebeldes regresaron a su nave, seguidos de C-3PO y R2-D2, y luego huyeron del planeta. Más tarde, C-3PO, convencido de que había sido secuestrado por criminales, contactó con el Justiciero, y pidió ayuda al Agente Kallus, proporcionándole la ubicación de los rebeldes. Kallus, satisfecho, le prometió que llegaría pronto en su ayuda. Kallus interrumpió la negociación entre los rebeldes y Vizago, que huyó rápidamente del lugar y se negó a pagar a los rebeldes. Sabine, gracias a una idea de R2-D2, sobrecargó los disruptores, de manera que explotaron todos. Mientras tanto Zeb había iniciado una pelea contra Kallus con sus Fusiles-bo AB-75. Durante la batalla, Sabine R2-D2 y C3-PO empujaron una caja con disruptores sobrecargados contra un grupo de soldados de asalto que quedaron incapacitados por la explosión de los disruptores. Mientras tanto, Kallus derrotó a Zeb, y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, Ezra utilizó la Fuerza para empujar a Kallus, incapacitándolo. Kanan ordenó a Hera Syndulla que subiera a Ezra a bordo de la nave, mientras él mismo ayudaba a Zeb. Durante el combate Chopper ya había preparado la nave, por lo que Sabine y el grupo escapó rápidamente. Dentro de la nave, Zeb agradeció a Kanan su ayuda, pensando que él era quien le había salvado la vida. Jarrus le contó a Orrelios que había sido Ezra quien le había salvado la vida. Sorprendido, Zeb le hizo un gesto de gratitud con la cabeza a Ezra, y se marchó a sus aposentos a descansar. Molestando en el Espíritu Más tarde, Chopper hizo creer a Ezra Bridger que había conseguido levantar una taza mediante la Fuerza. Irritado, Ezra persiguió a Chopper hasta la habitación que compartía con Zeb Orrelios a bordo del Espíritu. Allí, Chopper aflojó sin ser visto los tornillos que sujetaban la litera de Ezra, situada sobre la de Zeb. En un momento dado, Chopper disparó a Ezra una carga eléctrica, que el chico logró esquivar, provocando que Zeb fuera electrocutado. Chopper huyó del lugar dejando a Ezra solo con Zeb. Cuando el ambiente se hubo calmado, Ezra y Orrelios se tumbaron en sus respectivas literas. Entonces, la litera de Ezra, que había sido soltada por Chopper, cayó encima de Orrelios. Esto desató un altercado entre ambos que hizo que Hera Syndulla los mandara a Kothal a buscar meilooruns. Luego, Chopper contó a Sabine Wren lo que había hecho. Cuando regresaron de su misión, Ezra y Zeb vieron que Sabine había pintado en su habitación un dibujo de lo que había pasado, para reírse de lo que les había ocurrido. Gracias al dibujo, Bridger y Orrelios descubrieron que Chopper había aflojado los tornillos de la litera de Ezra, por lo que empezaron a perseguirle, hasta tropezar con un grupo de cajas ante la desesperación de Kanan Jarrus. Destruyendo un cristal kyber Después de que Ezra Bridger se infiltrara en la Academia Imperial de Lothal durante semanas para robar un dispositivo con la ubicación de un transporte imperial que contenía un cristal kyber enorme, Sabine Wren y Zeb Orrelios se escondieron en una de las salidas de la Academia para esperar a Ezra. Mientras tanto, Chopper, camuflado con pintura negra, se hizo pasar por un droide de la academia. El día en que Bridger debía huir de la academia, el chico no apareció, por lo que Sabine y sus compañeros decidieron dar un día más a Ezra para robar el dispositivo. Un día después, Chopper otorgó a Sabine y Zeb el dispositivo, y Wren envió las coordenadas del transporte imperial a Kanan Jarrus y Hera Syndulla. El droide además, enseñó un holograma de Bridger a Orrelios y Sabine en el que el muchacho les informaba de que huiría al día siguiente de la academia tratando de salvar a Jai Kell, un chico sensible a la Fuerza que iba a ser llevado ante El Inquisidor. Bridger contó su plan de huida a Zeb y Sabine, y ellos informaron de todo a Kanan. El día de la huida, Sabine se deshizo de varios soldados de asalto, mientras Ezra y Kell, junto a Chopper, huían de la academia. Finalmente Zeb recogió a Chopper y los demás a bordo de un vehículo, y todos escaparon de la academia. Problemas con el Fantasma Tiempo después, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren y Ezra Bridger participaron en una misión proporcionada por "Fulcrum", el contacto secreto de Hera. Al finalizarla, fueron perseguidos por tres cazas TIE mientras iban a bordo de la lanzadera del Espíritu, el Fantasma. Durante la huida, el Fantasma ''sufrió varios daños, siendo el más destacable una fuga en su depósito de combustible. Al llegar al ''Espíritu, Hera ordenó a Chopper, Ezra, y Zeb Orrelios reparar el Fantasma. Mientras reparaban el Fantasma, Chopper lanzó una ráfaga de humo a Ezra, por lo que el chico empezó a golpear al droide. Durante su pelea, Chopper pisó el pie de Zeb, por lo que el lasat se puso a perseguir a sus dos compañeros. Por ese motivo, Chopper, Ezra y Zeb lograron reparar el Fantasma ''a excepción de su depósito de combustible. Cuando Hera y Sabine fueron a realizar otra misión de "Fulcrum" en Fort Anaxes, descubrieron que había una fuga en el depósito de combustible del ''Fantasma, y quedaron atrapadas en el asteroide. Tras quedar atrapadas en el asteroide, descubrieron que estaban rodeadas por una manada de fyrnocks, por lo cual solicitaron ayuda al Espíritu. Poco después, Chopper y los rebeldes llegaron a bordo del Espíritu ''para rescatar a Hera y Sabine. Finalmente, todos escaparon de Fort Anaxes de una pieza, y Chopper salió airoso del contratiempo que había provocado. El Día del Imperio En el 4 ABY, durante el Día del Imperio, los Rebeldes de Lothal realizaron un atentado con el fin de sabotear las celebraciones de ese día en Ciudad Capital. Además, los rebeldes trataron de rescatar a Tseebo, un rodiano que había desertado del Imperio y poseía información crucial. Como consecuencia, los rebeldes fueron perseguidos por El Inquisidor y varios cazas TIE cuando estuvieron a bordo del ''Espíritu. En el espacio, Chopper manejó una de las torretas del Espíritu con el fin de destruir los TIE que perseguían a los rebeldes. Sin embargo, El Inquisidor logró golpear a Chopper con un disparo de su nave y lo inutilizó. Cuando los rebeldes hubieron escapado, Chopper fue reparado por Hera Syndulla, que le contó lo que había ocurrido. Sabiendo que El Inquisidor podía percibirle a él mismo y a Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus decidió huir a bordo del Fantasma ''(que tenía acoplado un dispositivo de seguimiento imperial) junto a Ezra hacia Fort Anaxes, con el fin de despistar a los imperiales. Finalmente, Hera entregó a Tseebo a "Fulcrum", y Ezra y Kanan regresaron de Fort Anaxes sanos y salvos. Más adelante, Chopper proporcionó varias piezas a Ezra Bridger para que pudiera construir su primer sable de luz. Trabajando para Lando Tiempo después, Garazeb Orrelios, jugó a una partida de Sabacc con Lando Calrissian en el Puesto Espacial del Viejo Jho. Durante la partida, Zeb apostó a Chopper con la aprobación de Kanan Jarrus. Después de que Orrelios perdiese a C1-10P en la apuesta, Lando ofreció a Zeb y Jarrus que trabajasen para él a cambio de la devolución de Chopper. Cuando llegaron al ''Espíritu, Kanan presentó a Lando al resto de la tripulación. Cuando Hera Syndulla se enteró de la pérdida de C1-10P, se enfadó con Orrelios, y tras enterarse de la implicación de Kanan en el suceso, se enojó aún más, llegando a pegar un puñetazo a Kanan mientras mientras gritaba que C1-10P era un miembro más del equipo. Luego Kanan quiso dar una orden a Chopper, pero el droide se negó a cumplirla puesto que ya no era propiedad de los Rebeldes de Lothal. Entonces, Chopper ofreció un vaso de bebida a Lando. Más tarde, Lando explicó que necesitaba la ayuda de los Rebeldes de Lothal para conseguir un cargamento propiedad del criminal Azmorigan, que después debía ser trasladado a Lothal travesando a escondidas un bloqueo imperial. Antes de subir a bordo de la nave de Azmorigan junto a Hera y Kanan, Lando les pidió a ambos que le siguieran la corriente delante de Azmorigan, y les insinuó que la nave de Azmorigan tenía cápsulas de escape. Una vez reunido con Azmorigan, Lando ofreció al criminal a Hera a cambio de un Cerdo globo, el cargamento que Lando quería introducir de contrabando en Lothal. Tras escapar de Azmorigan y regresar al Espíritu, Hera pegó un puñetazo a Lando, y se adentró en su nave airada. Cuando Hera se dirigía a la cabina del Espíritu ''para pilotar la nave, el cerdo globo de Lando fue asustado por Zeb, inflándose de inmediato y bloqueando el acceso a la cabina donde estaba Kanan. Mientras pasaban por el bloqueo imperial de Lothal, Ezra Bridger asustó de nuevo al cerdo, que se infló todavía más, golpeando a Zeb y provocando que éste desactivara sin querer la baliza de ocultamiento del ''Espíritu. Siguiendo órdenes de Lando, Chopper ayudó a los rebeldes. El Almirante Kassius Konstantine detectó a la nave rebelde y ordenó a varios cazas TIE que la persiguieran. Siguiendo los consejos de Hera, Kanan pilotó la nave a través de unas nubes y así logró deshacerse de los cazas. Lando hizo que los rebeldes lo llevaran junto a su cerdo globo a unas tierras que había comprado a Cikatro Vizago para que el cerdo buscara en ellas piedras preciosas. Allí, aparecieron de repente Azmorigan y sus hombres, que exigieron la muerte de Calrissian y la conversión en esclavos de los Rebeldes de Lothal. Entonces, se produjo una pelea entre los hombre de Azmorigan y los rebeldes. Durante la pelea C1-10P arrastró una caja de combustible hasta el Espíritu, y cuando los hombres de Azmorigan iban a dispararlo, fue salvado por Zeb. En un momento dado, Zeb fue inmovilizado por Azmorigan, que exigió la muerte de Calrissian a cambio de salvar la vida de Zeb. Sin embargo, C1-10P, desde el Espíritu, disparó a Azmorigan aturdiéndolo. De ese modo, los rebeldes ganaron la pelea contra Azmorigan y sus hombres. Como recompensa, Lando devolvió a C1-10P a los rebeldes, y Hera recalcó a Calrissian que tenía una deuda con ellos. Lando se lamentó de no tener créditos para pagarles, y se despidió de los rebeldes. A bordo del Espíritu, los rebeldes descubrieron con grata sorpresa que durante su lucha con Azmorigan, C1-10P había robado un depósito de combustible a Lando, lo cual les podía servir para mantener en funcionamiento al Espíritu ''durante un tiempo más. Entre bastidores C1-10P aparecerá en la futura serie de televisión Star Wars Rebels, que empezará a emitirse en Disney XD en otoño de 2014. La apariencia de Chopper se inspira directamente en los bocetos del Episodio IV para R2-D2, del artista conceptual Ralph McQuarrie. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * * *Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''A New Hero'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''Always Bet on Chopper'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoría:Droides astromecánicos Categoría:Programación masculina Categoría:Star Wars Rebels